So I Fell In Love
by klcm
Summary: Morgan and Garcia finally realise that an arrangement of theirs isn't all it seems...


**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**A.N: **_So I kind of see this as my post 2__nd__ year of university piece! Lol It's the first thing to be written since my last assignment was given in... Inspired by the song "Chris Mann – Lover"_

_Just a short little one shot to, hopefully, kick start the epic ;)_

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- So I Fell In Love -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

"Stay."

The one word spoke volumes between them.

Penelope looked up at Derek as she continued to button up her coat; he was looking at her with the same amount of lust that her heart blossomed with countless times before. She watched him face back to the window, looking out at the weather, the dark night, through the window pane as it was beaten by the downpour.

"I need to go," she told him gently, "you know the deal." She said and even she heard the sorrow in own words. She had broken the number one rule they had put down when this sorry affair had begun. Well, she thought, she had only strengthened a feeling that she couldn't deny herself feeling for years.

She had fallen in love with the man that had held her heart captive unknowingly.

Derek nodded, and she continued to get ready to leave, he then began to shake his head, "I can't let you leave," he said to her, his tone almost angry, heated with protectiveness.

Penelope smiled some, tilted her head as her eyes glistened with humour, "It's a bit of rain, it won't kill me, Hot Stuff."

It was then he pushed away from the window to face her, to confront what was going on in his head. "I'm jealous," he blurted out to her and he could tell she was more than a little shocked.

Penelope stopped getting ready to leave, knowing the explanation was balancing on Derek's lips.

"I was jealous when that man came on to you earlier, Baby Girl, and, and I guess I'm done with just being lovers." He admitted and watched her face soften more so than it already was. "We started this under the pretence that it was just sex, but it's never really been just sex for us. There's always been so much more involved and I guess I fell deeper in love with you than I already was."

Penelope remained silent.

"I don't want you to go out in that storm, I don't want you to go out of that door and I don't want you to ever walk out of my life, Penelope. I want you, and only you. I don't mean I want you for just sex, for just that relief, I want the whole of you. I don't want to have to feel the way I did tonight. I don't want you to be any other man's girl but mine ever again."

Penelope's lip quivered with possibilities, like the strength of the storm outside had made her go insane and start hallucinating, but when Derek strode across the room and kissed her thick and passionately, she knew the storm was only making reality ever more real.

Sure they had kissed before, but this, this was a whole other deal. This kiss was the releasing of every forbidden feeling that they felt was inappropriate to let loose.

Now was the moment for their souls to clash and their hearts to beat how they needed to.

Pulling back, resisting to take more, Derek breathed heavily, "Stay," he said with an almost begging tone, "I don't know why I never said this before, that I love you, I don't know why I couldn't, but I have a bad feeling about you leaving here tonight."

"I'd be fine," Penelope comforted him, looking into his emotional eyes. She'd driven in weather like this before, she had made it home in worse weather than this, but there was something almost haunting about Derek's tone that kept her from just walking out.

"I don't care," Derek replied and inhaled deeply, "I want, for once, to break this deal, break what we've built between us and I want to wake up with you in my arms and feel like the biggest weight has lifted off of my shoulders." He admitted to her freely, "I want to wake up and realise that I never wasted the best think in my life, Penelope. I need to know that me telling you all this is the right thing to do. For you, and for me."

Penelope put her hand to his cheek, pulling him down a little, she reached up to kiss him this time, instigating the chemical pull, she pulled back after the delicate kiss and licked her lips some, "I'd be doing the world an injustice if I left this house then." She told him and smiled a little, "I love you," she whispered as she felt her emotions bubble and boil.

Derek caught the isolated tear in its descent with his thumb, "Don't cry."

"I've waited too long for this, and I imagined how this would feel or be, if it ever happened," she looked down then up, "This was never how I imagined it to be."

"Then this is exactly how it was meant to have happened." He took in her disbelieving look, "Expect the unexpected." He said and put one hand to hers, whilst the other undid the buttons on her coat. "I'm not letting you go," he told her, meaning both tonight or ever again in this life time.

After all he could only hope, until she told him otherwise, that she kept every word he had told her in her heart. That she had heard his want, his sincerity, seen, heard and felt just how in love she was with him.

Penelope took everything he said and did to heart, she pulled him close to her, letting him wrap himself around her so that they were chest to chest and she looked up at him, "Then don't."

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- So I Fell In Love -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**


End file.
